Kitsune's or InuYoukai's Love?
by Ruth Minamino
Summary: A Inuyasha & Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover. OCxKuramaxSesshomaru I'm not good at Summaries but, here you go. Ruusu Robinzu OC , Kagome's friend, some hows goes back to the feudal era. Not much, must read.
1. Chapter 1

Kitsune's or Inu-Youkai's Love?

An Inuyasha & YuYu Hakusho Crossover Fanfiction

Ruth Minamino

Chapter 1

"Hey, Ruu-chan!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to me.

"Hi, Kagome-chan. What's up?" I said slowing down. She huffed and puffed stopping next to me.

"Can you come over to my home, and help me study for the test on Monday? I really need it." She asked.

"Sure." I said. She smiled gratefully and said, "Wow, you're an angel, Ruu-chan. Can you be there around 4 today?".

It was 11 am, and I had time, "Yeah. I will.".

"Well, looks like Rusu-kun finally has a date?" Marci teased behind us. She hates me for some reason, I do not know why. She smirked and said, "You know it's doesn't count if it with the same gender as you.".

Kagome, hands on hips, "Shut up! Why do you pick on Ruusu-chan everyday for? She didn't do anything to you!".

"No, but she is pathetic. She doesn't have a boyfriend or a social life. " She laughed, and her two friend giggling with her.

"Well maybe she's waiting for the right guy, it's really none of your beeswax anyway." Kagome blasted.

"Well excuse me." Marci said. One of her friends glanced away and back, then tugged her shirt and said, "Marci, your boyfriend is here and it looks like he is mad.".

"Wha?!" She gasped then looked to the side. I followed, just ten feet from us, a red haired guy was leaned against a tree, looking unexpressed, and shaking his head slightly. It looks like her boyfriend never saw the real Marci before. I thought. Then he looks at me. Yeah, I know I'm ugly and fat, I heard it all, I thought, sighing. He's handsome too.

"Come on Ruusu-chan." Kagome distracted me, taking my arm, "Let's go to our class!".

"S-Shuuichi, what are you doing here?" Marci asked as I was pulled away from her. Shuuichi was walking up to her, glancing at me.

I let Kagome take me away. "That's Shuuichi Minamino from the neighboring school. He's really smart." She said softly.

"Yeah, he's very cute." I said, forgetting to lower my voice. I cringed slightly, thinking, everybody must have heard that, cause some giggled. Thank god we was at least in the range were Marci and her boyfriend couldn't hear. Or at least I thought. Until I looked back, and saw Shuuichi looking straight at me, with a smile on his face. Marci looked back glaring, then back at him, getting his attention, the smile turned into a frown, and he was speaking.

I shrugged it off, and we went to our classes.

In my last class, I was getting grief from Marci. "I really don't like you, Ruusu-! You bitch." She scowled, whispering behind me, as I work.

"I don't care." I whispered back, then sighed 'Leave me alone!' I thought.

"You better not be thinking of MY BOYFRIEND?" She whispered.

I didn't reply, just shrug, and continue my work.

I felt draggers at my back throughout the class. Then class ended, and I quickly got my stuff together and got the heck out of there. I was walking to the gates, when I saw Shuuichi standing next to them. He glanced my way. Then I hit the ground, paved ground. A foot tripped me. I skinned my hands, as I sat up and looked at him. "Ow." I hissed. I heard footsteps rushing toward me. "Marci, why did you trip her?!" Shuuichi asked, angrly. His hand gently took my wrists and held my hand up. They were blooding up some. I held my head down as I blushed.

"The bitch asked for it Shuuichi. She thinks she's better than I am. You should've heard her in class. She was awful to me, calling me a slut and whore." She whined.

"Liar." I whispered.

"Marci, I think, I made a mistake." Shuuichi said, He let my hands go and stood. I stood, and was about to leave. "No, don't go yet." Shuuichi said softly putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked back at him and blinked. He must of saw my red face, and slightly grinned.

Marci, stomp the ground, and said "Let the little bitch go, Shuuichi. She wants to break us up! She told me!".

"I made a mistake." Shuuichi said. Marci grinned, then Shuuichi turned to her and said, "I made a mistake in going out with you, Marci." Her grin dropped. Shuuichi, continued, "I have been watching you when you thought I wasn't and I am disappointed, Marci. You pick on her too much, for a reason I don't know. She hasn't really done anything to you, has she?".

"What? You are breaking up with me?" Marci asked, "Cause I bully that pathetic bitch."

"She seems to be a nice person from what I can tell." Shuuichi replied, turning back to me taking my hand in one of his as he takes something from his pocket. He broke leaf, and gently smeared it on my cuts. I slightly hissed, but let him, hanging my head down so I couldn't let him see my face.. He continued, "It's over Marci."

Marci flamed, "You bitch!" She started.

"Blame yourself, Marci. You can blame me, but don't blame her!" Shuuichi said, taking my other hand and smearing the gel on it, "We haven't been going out for too long anyway. I am sure you can find another boyfriend. It's not going to be me anymore.".

"Sure, fine I can get any guy I want. You know, you never even kissed me yet!" She said walking away.

"A good thing too, I don't want to kiss a potty mouth." He whispered under his breath, thinking I couldn't hear him. But I did, and slightly laughed. "Oh you heard that?" He asked. I nodded then braved to look up at him. He was smiling. "How's your hands?".

"Better." I said, as I looked at them, he still held them gently. "Thanks." I swallowed.

"Can I walk you home? If you don't mind." He asked.

"Oh, I'm not going home right now. Kagome is excepting me at her house at 4." I said.

He looked disappointed, then said, "Oh, well, I know the way there, can I walk you there?"

"Sure." I said. That lifted his spirited.

"So. Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked while we walked.

"No." I said. Short and sweet.

"Oh, that's good. I mean, I thought you would have one." He corrected himself.

"No, I think guys don't like me." I said absently.

He lifted a brow, "Why ever not? You're very pretty.".

I choked, "Huh?" I looked at him.

"We're here." He said.

I distracted looked at Kagome's house and shrine. "Oh. Thanks for escorting me here."

"It's no trouble." He said.

I smiled. He slightly blushed, and asked, "I know this may be too sudden, but-"

"Oh, Ruusu-chan you came!" Kagome interrupted yelling.

"Hey." I said as she settle next to me.

"So did Minamino-san walk you here?" She asked grinning.

"Yeah." I said.

Shuuichi smooth his hand through his long red hair and said, "I guess I will leave you girls to yourselves." He turned. "Wait!" Kagome said grabbing his sleeve, "You're smart too, right? Can you stay and help me too?".

Shuuichi, glanced at me, and said, "Sure." Then he looked at Kagome, "What subject?"

"Math?" She said.

"Good cause I suck at math." I said.

"Oh, but I need you help on the history test." She said, as she grabbed my sleeve and tug Shuuichi and me with her.

"You sit here." She practical threw Shuuichi to the floor, then she sat me next to him close, then she went around the other side of the table and sat, and said, "Okay, Help me."

I moved slightly and rubbed my arm against his. "S-sorry." I said softly, taking out my book for history. He smiled, and said, "It's okay.".

I cleared my throat, and asked Kagome, who was grinning ear to ear at me, "What part do you need help on?".

"Oh! That part about everything since the last test!" She said.

I blinked. It's gonna be a long evening, I thought, sighing. "Okay.".

Shuuichi slightly chuckled.

About an hour or so, She remember half of what I told her.

"That should at least get you a passing grade." I said, smiled.

"Thank you Ruusu-chan. You're such a doll." Kagome said, then asked Shuuichi, "Isn't she?"

"Yes she is." He smiled at me.

I quickly adverted my eyes to Kagome and said, nervously, "N-Now, about your math?".

"Oh, yeah. I got my math book downstairs. I'll go get it!" She said and jetted out of the room leaving Shuuichi and I alone.

Shuuichi looks back at me, and the seconds tick by. And Kagome hadn't come back!

"She's taken her time." He said, then smile slyly.

"Y-Yeah." I replied, with a swallow at the end.

"I think, she wants us to be alone and get to know each other." He said.

"P-Probably." I said.

He chuckles, and said, "You're not much of a talker are you?".

"No." I said, playing with a pencil on the table.

"You kind of remind me of a friend of mine. He's not a talker either. He's limited to one word mostly too." He laughed.

"Oh." I said, and smiled.

He laughed, and said, "What's your last name? I already know your first.".

"Robbinzu." I said, looking back at the pencil in my hand.

"Robbinzu, Ruth-san. The name suits you. It's cute like you." He said.

I dropped the pencil, and it rolled across the table then dropped to the floor. I went after it and when I went to pick it up, I saw a red piece in the floor. I picked it up too, and looked at it.

"Mm." I said, then was about to lay it on the table when there was a ruckus in the hall.

Shuuichi lifts his brow at me as we heard.

"Kagome, when are you going to come back?" A male asked, annoyed. "Shh! Inuyasha why are you here?" Kagome said. They was right at the door in the hall. "And Why are you whispering Huh?" the male said loudly. "Shhhh!" Kagome said. "Why are you shhing me for!? This is your house and all! What's in there?" the male said loudly again and peeked. He blinked, then moved away from the door, "What are you trying to do? Match make or something?" the male said whispering, but only barely. "Shh! Inuyasha. I think they will be good together. And I know Ruu-chan likes him and all." Kagome said. My face flame and Shuuichi glanced at me and smiled. I'm gonna kill her, I thought. "Ruu-chan? Oh, yeah you said something about a girl you knew. So that's her?" He peeked again, then blinked, and moved away again, and whispered, "She's pretty, just don't let Miroku see her. You know he's a playboy." Inuyasha said, "And this guy? He looks like he's like Miroku himself.". Shuuichi, furrow his brows at the door. "Shh! No, he is not like Miroku. Would you go away!" Kagome hissed. "Why should I?" He said loudly, "They know we are out here anyway!" He said loudly then strutted into the room. Wearing red suit and baseball cap covering his long silver haired head, and a sword on his side. Kagome came in, without her math book, and said, "Sorry it looks like I will have to postpone the math study.". "Alright." I said, I got my book and put it in my book bag, and I forgot about the red piece, as I tied it. "Sorry, Minamino-san." Kagome said.

"It's fine." He said, then glanced at Inuyasha. I stood and noticed the tease atmosphere. Shuuichi and Inuyasha were death glaring at each other.

"You!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes?" Shuuichi said, politely, "Do I know you?"

Inuyasha clench his teeth, gasping his sword handle, "No, this is the first time we've meet.".

"Inuyasha! Behave! This is Shuuichi Minamino. He goes to the neighboring school to ours. Now Settle down!." Kagome said, fists on hips.

Inuyasha, let his sword handle go but still tense. Shuuichi was still sitting comfortable on the floor. "This is Inuyasha. He's a... Friend." Kagome said.

"Hi." I said, smiling. Inuyasha, glances at me, then blushes, and relaxes, "Hi.".

Shuuichi notice then stood, and said, "Nice to meet you Inuyasha-san.".

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha said.

Kagome, sighs, and said, "Well it's still early, do you two want to eat dinner with us?".

"Sure." I said.

"Yes. I think I will too." Shuuichi said glancing at me.

"Hmpn! Of course you would fox." Inuyasha grumbled.

"W-well lets go down and eat!" Kagome said, nervously. We made our way downstairs and to the kitchen. I sat down in a chair, and Shuuichi was about to sit, but Inuyasha plumped down in the chair next to me. Shuuichi sat in front of Inuyasha and I on the other side, as he gave a hard glance at Inuyasha. We ate in silence mostly.

"This is good." I said, trying to break the silence.

"Yes it is. " Shuuichi agreed, smiling.

"Kagome's mom is a good cook." Inuyasha said, sipping the bowl.

"Yep." Kagome said.

More silence.

Shuuichi glances at me, and said, "If you don't mind, Ruusu-chan. I could walk you home. It is dangerous for a girl to be out so late in the evening."

"Yes. Sure is. Especially with a fox out and about." Inuyasha said. Shuuichi gave him a hard glare.

I slightly laughed, and said, "Foxes are more afraid of me than I am of them. I love foxes, they are beautiful creatures.".

They glance at me.

"Yes, they are." Shuuichi said.

"Hmpn, what ever. See if I care when one is nawing on you." Inuyasha said, going back to eating.

Shuuichi lifts a brow at him, then said, "A fox wouldn't naw on her, maybe lick though.". Inuyasha chokes spewing his soup.

I slightly laughed.

Inuyasha, glares at him, and said, "You are a hentai! I knew it you are just like Miroku!".

"Whoever this Miroku is, I can assure you I am not like him. I'm not a playboy as you said early.". Shuuichi said, taken and napkin and whipping off Inuyasha soup from his face.

"Damn, I should've known you heard that!" Inuyasha said, his fist hit the table.

"As loud as you spoke, the next house over could've heard, Inuyasha." Kagome intervene, "Now what is your deal?".

"My deal is he-" Inuyasha points at Shuuichi, standing, "He is a hentai and a fox at that! Just like Shippo!."

"The only hentai here is you. Why would you call me that?" Shuuichi asked, still sitting, folding the napkin, and then sitting it down.

"You said you would lick her!" Inuyasha said, stuttering.

Shuuichi, smiles, blushing, looking away, "Oh. But, I didn't say that. I said, A fox would lick her.".

"But you are one!" Inuyasha said.

Then Kagome put her hand over his mouth and said, "Now now, why are you two boys not getting along here?" She sweat drop.

"Cause a dog and foxes are enemies!" Inuyasha said into her hand.

"O-Okay." Kagome said, "Chill Inuyasha. Or don't make me say the word? Do you want to embarrass yourself further than you already have?".

"Huh?" Inuyasha said,

"And why would you say that? Shippo and you are friends!" Kagome said whispering.

"That's cause he's just a kid!" Inuyasha said, sitting back down.

"Now can you at least act grown up Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled.

"Sure, sure." Inuyasha said, glaring at Shuuichi.

Shuuichi, slightly smiles, then glances at me, and said, "Are you ready to go home?".

"Y-Yeah." I said standing, "Thanks for the meal, Kagome, tell your mom it was great."

She smiled, "Sure. See you at school tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye Inuyasha-san." I said.

He just nodded his head, as we left.

As we walked home.

"Inuyasha seemed to like you." Shuuichi said.

"Oh? But he didn't seem to like you." I said.

He chuckles, "Seems like it."

We walked in silence until we got to my house.

"Thanks for walking me home, Shuuichi-san." I said.

"You're welcome. But, Just call me Shuuichi, if you don't mind." He said.

I blushed, and said, "Oh, ok. Shuuichi."

He smiled, and said, "What time do you get up to go to school? I would like to walk you there in the morning."

"At 7am. I leave around 7:30." I said.

"Great. I will meet you here tomorrow morning then." He smiled.

"Sure. B-Bye." I said, as I stepped on the step.

"Bye." He said, smiling, then bowed, and left. looking back a few times.

I went inside my home and shut the door.

To be continued...

Inuyasha cast © Takahashi Rumiko

Yu Yu Hakusho Gang © Yoshihiro Togashi

Fanfic & Ruusu Robbinzu, and what other OC come along © Ruth Minamino


	2. Chapter 2

Kitsune's or Inu-Youkai's Love?

An Inuyasha & Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover Fan Fiction

Ruth Minamino

Chapter 2: He likes me?

"So, what did you and Shuuichi talk about after you left? I did notice that he walked you to school this morning. And boy you should've seen Marci when she saw you and him at the gate." Kagome asked during PE.

"Nothing much." I said, stretching.

"Well, is he walking you home later too?" She asked.

"Y-yeah. He said if he could make it." I said, "He has Science club."

"Oh wow, he is smart huh to be in a club like that." She said.

"Yeah. He's wonderful." I said absently thinking about him.

Kagome, lifts her brow, and said, "So, You like him. I was right!"

"Yeah, I like him. But-" I started but stopped.

"But, what? Hey, he seems to really like you. I noticed he was staring at you while you help me yesterday."

"Really?" I asked glancing over at her. She nods picking up a ball, then threw it at me. I barely caught it.

"For sure!" She giggles.

I sat in the last class, thinking of what Kagome said about Shuuichi. He likes me? I thought, staring at the broad as the teacher wrote on the chalkboard. He did seem that way yesterday and this morning. I felt a flick on my back, a hard one. I slightly startled, but caught myself from getting the teachers attention. "So, you and Shuuichi going out now, huh?" Marci whispered behind me. "You're not going to get away with stealing him from me. Girls who have thought they would steal any of my boyfriends, I have taken care of. You're next, Bitch."

I didn't take her threat seriously.

Shuuichi was waiting for me after school.

"I thought you had a club, and was going to be late?" I asked walking up to him.

He smiled, leaning against the gate wall, "There was nothing really going on so I asked the club leader to excuse me for today."

"Oh." I said, smiling. I felt my back open some; I must have not tied it. I opened my bag and straighten the books when something sticks me. "Ouch." I hissed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, alarmed.

"Nothing, just something's in my bag." I said, taking hold of something glass like. I held it up. It was that red piece. Shuuichi studied it as I held it up. "I thought I left it on the table at Kagome's." I said, "I'll have to return it to her. Is it ok to go by Kagome's?"

"Sure. Let's go." He smiled.

I put the red piece in my shirt pocket, and buttoned it. "Alright."

When we got to Kagome's, no one answered the door. We heard something around the shrine, and went to investigate. Nothing.

"I'll look again. Wait here." He said.

"Okay." I said. He left to the front.

I heard something again in the shrine. I opened the door and went in. "Kagome? You in here?" I said. I heard a light meow. It was Kagome's fat cat, sneaking around the well. I smiled, "Here kitty." I taunt it over and petted his head. Then I heard the door squeak. "It was the cat, Shuuichi." I said, thinking it was him.

"He lets you call him by his name, already?" Marci's voice filled the shrine.

I turned to look. It was dark inside the shrine well. Sun shined in from the outside. Illuminating her.

"Marci? Why are you here? Did you follow us?" I asked, standing. The cat hissed at her, then took off pass her.

"I told you I would take care of you. No one steals a boyfriend from me, nobody!" She hissed.

"I didn't." I said, her hand slapped my face stopping me. I held my cheek, it burned.

"Shut up! You did!" She growled. I looked at her and saw her eyes were like of a murderer.

"I didn't steal him!" I said, stepping back as she stepped forward. "Leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you."

"Oh, but you did. You were born!" She was fast I could not react in time.

I found myself falling down the open well! I thought I would die from the impact. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the hit but it was a long time. It felt like I was falling for hours. I opened my eyes and saw red fog like stuff. "What the!" I yelled, then that's when I hit the bottom. Hard enough the air whoosh out of me.

I coughed, getting my breath. I opened my eyes, and looked up. I could see sunlight. "Ow." I said, sitting up, then looking up again. How can sunlight be? I thought, the well was inside a few minutes ago.

I cleared my throat, and yelled up, "Help!" I coughed slightly then yelled again, "Shuuichi!?" I heard something far away. I tried again, "Shuuichi! I'm down here!" Nothing. "Help!" I tried again but at no avail. There were vines going up. Maybe I could climb up? I thought, as I yanked on one, making sure it was stable. I climbed up. I was panting when I made it to the top. I rested against the well. The sunshine shine through the trees, green grass everywhere. I wasn't at Kagome's anymore, no, I thought as I looked at the well, and touched it. "I'm in a different time?" I said aloud. How? I thought as I looked out onto the green fields, and trees. "I'm not in Kansas anymore, am I Toto?" I said, trance then fell asleep from exhausting.

To Be continued….

Inuyasha Gang © Takahashi Rumiko

Yu Yu Hakusho Gang © Yoshihiro Togashi

Fanfic, Ruusu Robinzu, OC, © Ruth Minamino


	3. Chapter 3

Kitsune's or Inu-Youkai's Love?

An Inuyasha & YuYu Hakusho Crossover Fanfiction

Ruth Minamino

3rd Pov

Chapter 3: Where did she go!?

Shuuichi made his why back to the shrine. He stopped noticing the door opened on the shrine. "Ruusu?" He asked as he walked in. He saw her bag sitting against the well, but she was gone.

"You shouldn't have broken up with me." Marci said from a dark corner.

Shuuichi was not surprised. "Marci why are you here? You followed us, didn't you?" He asked.

She smiled evilly, "She asked the same thing. Maybe you two was meant for each other. Too bad, now she's gone.".

"What?" Shuuichi asked, with venom.

She walked over and grazed her finger across the well, "She had a little accident.". She smirked, at Shuuichi face. "You really liked her huh?".

"Marci, you, you couldn't... You did." He said, wide eyeing as she smiled more. "Ruusu!" He yelled down into the well. Panic set in. He glared at Marci, and said, "If she is hurt or worst I will make you pay for this."

She shrugs then walked to the door, "Whatever. She probably didn't make it. I didn't really hear her land. Well, I didn't listen, I just know anybody who fell down a well most likely would be hurt. Oh well. I've got to go. I have a new boyfriend, and he doesn't like to be waiting for too long." She left.

Shuuichi, looks down the well, "Ruusu!" He yelled again. All he got was silence. "No. Ruusu!"

"What's with the yelling!?" Inuyasha said behind him, with Kagome beside him with bags in her arms.

"Ruusu f-fell down the well." He said, going over it, "I'll get her." He dropped.

"Oh no." Kagome said, giving the bag to Inuyasha. Inuyasha fumbled, his cap almost came off.

Kagome looked over and asked, "Is she okay?!"

"She's not down here." Shuuichi said, his voice muffed somewhat.

"What?!" Kagome asked.

"She's not down there, that's what the fox said." Inuyasha glanced over the top and said, "She's probably somewhere around here. Let's go look.".

"No! She did fell. Marci said she fell." Shuuichi said.

"Marci? She was here?" Kagome said, as Shuuichi got out of the well.

"Yes." Shuuichi said.

"Who's Marci?" Inuyasha asked, as Kagome took a bag from him.

"A girl who hates Ruusu-chan very much." Kagome said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, blinking.

"Cause, Marci hates anyone she wants. I don't know for sure. But, I think she is mad at Ruusu-chan cause she thought she might have stole Shuuichi from her." Kagome said, as they left the shrine.

Shuuichi stops at the door, looking back, "She was here." He said.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked back.

"She was here, but she's not now. I don't sense her anymore." Shuuichi said.

"Now that you mention it. I sense it too." Inuyasha said, then asked Kagome, "Do you think she went there?".

"No way. She can't. Unless she has a Jewel Shard. And she doesn't." Kagome said, laughing a bit, then thought about it. "Wait here!" Kagome said, throwing the bag back at Inuyasha, and jetted in her house.

Inuyasha, barely kept balanced.

"A jewel shard?" Shuuichi asked Inuyasha.

"Uh, it's nothing. I'm sure Ruusu-chan is at home or something." Inuyasha said.

"Bad news!" Kagome yelled, her feet stomped as she ran back. "I can't find my jewel shard!"

"What?!" Inuyasha said , those bags hit the ground.

"The Shard is gone! I can't find it!" Kagome said.

"Who took it!" Inuyasha asked, then jetted to the house.

Kagome followed him. Shuuichi forced himself to go.

Inuyasha stiffed around Kagome's room.

"I had it here on my desk, then I saw Ruusu-chan and Shuuichi-san out the window, and I..." Kagome stopped.

"You knocked it off." Inuyasha finished smelling the place it fell near the table. "Ruusu-chan picked it up. I can smell it.".

"So she is really in the Feudal Era." Kagome asked.

"Looks like it." Inuyasha said standing, then looked at Shuuichi, "I'll go get her.".

"I'll go with you." Shuuichi said. But Inuyasha was out the door. Shuuichi was quick on his tail.

Inuyasha looked back, and said, "You can't go. I am the only one that can without a shard."

"Then get me one." Shuuichi said.

"You really shouldn't have one." Inuyasha said.

"Fine. I will find my own way, and find her myself!" Shuuichi said.

Inyasha nods no, "I don't think there is another way. Just stay here and I'll have her back in no time!" as he dropped into the well.

Shuuichi stood at the door, then said, "Hiei? How long have you been watching?"

"Hn, not long." Hiei said from a tree then dropped down.

Shuuichi walks over then said, "You heard?"

"Yes." Hiei said.

"I need to go there." Shuuichi said. "Is there a way?"

"You're asking to time travel?" Hiei asked. "That's a difficult task. But, can be achived." Hiei said.

Shuuichi turned back to the shrine, then said, "Then what are we waiting for?"

To be Continued..

Inuyasha cast © Takahashi Rumiko

Yu Yu Hakusho Gang © Yoshihiro Togashi

Fanfic & Ruusu Robbinzu, and other OC to come along © Ruth Minamino


	4. Chapter 4

Kitsune's or Inu-Youkai's Love?

An Inuyasha & YuYu Hakusho Crossover Fanfiction

Ruth Minamino

Chapter 4: Who are you? Where am I?

I yawned, waking up. The scenery was the same, but it was getting dusk. I stood, not knowing to stay at the well or go out and ask someone. I looked down the well. Dark down there, I thought. I decided to wait until daytime to go back down and see if I can go back home. I looked around, and then I saw a shadow in the woods.

"Hello?" I asked. The shadow stopped it's walking, and turned toward me. Then I noticed another small shadow beside it. "Um, I'm lost, and I need a place to sleep. Do you know of any place? I have no money on me just this red piece." I unbuttoned my pocket and took it out, then said, "But it's not mine to give away either.".

"A sacred Jewel Shard?" A male voice asked from the big shadow.

"Lord Sesshomaru. She has one. Shall I get it from her?" The small one asked in a very annoying voice.

"No, Jaken." He said, as he walked out into the woods. "Human, where did you get that shard from?"

"Huh? I didn't, I mean I was going to give it back to Kagome." I stepped back from the beautiful man.

"Kagome? Inuyasha's wench?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. You know her? Can I ask where exactly I am? What time?" I asked, feeling a little better that he knows Kagome.

"This is the Feudal Era. You must be from Kagome's time. So, you got here cause of that shard." He said, stopping a few feet from me.

"This is why I.." I looked at it, "This shard is the cause I am here. I wasn't killed by the fall.".

"Someone wanted you dead?" He asked, "Humans kill humans even in your time?" He chuckles a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! You are smiling! This is bad!" The small shadow called Jaken said, and then came out of the woods.

"What the heck!?" I said, "Are you a toad?" I asked.

"I am not a Toad missy!" Jaken replied.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. He was funny. They just stared at me. I straighten myself and asked, "Can this get me back home if I go back down the well?"

Sesshomaru stared at me for the longest, until he said, "No." was all he said, then turned and walked.

"Oh." I said looking back at the well, "Shuuichi." I whispered.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru said.

"Huh?" I said, and then looked. He was waiting at the woods.

"I'm not waiting forever. Make up your mind. Follow or die here and be food for that demon over there." he motioned toward the fields. A demon was coming my way, he was drooling and ugly.

I quickly went to Sesshomaru, the demon stopped looking at Sesshomaru, and then it roared.

"Come." Sesshomaru said, turning then walking into the woods. I followed him.

We walked and walked. Jaken walked behind Sesshomaru, and I was behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A young girl yelled. She got off a two-horse dragon, it look like, and made her way to him.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said. She stopped and asked, "Who are you?"

Sesshomaru looked back.

"My name is Ruusu Robbinzu. Nice to meet you." I said.

"I'm Rin. You already must know Lord Sesshomaru. Come on let's go and play." She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her.

"Uh."

She stopped by a fire and dropped taken me with her.

"Ruusu-san, you almost have the same size hands as I do. How old are you?" She asked, giggling amazed by my small hands.

"18." I said. I had this feeling I was being watched but ignored it.

"Did you just meet Lord Sesshomaru today?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you have a husband? If you don't, Sesshomaru would make a good one!" She giggled.

I felt my neck and face burn, "I don't… have a husband…"

"Good good! You can be Lord Sesshomaru's wife! And be my mommy!" She said.

"You are his child?" I asked.

"No, but I think of him that way. My mom and dad were killed by wolf demons. Lord Sesshomaru saved me." She said.

"Really?" I said, and then glanced over to where Sesshomaru was. He was lying against a log, sleeping? He looked human. However, his ears were pointier than a human's was, and there is the fur thing that he has draped around him, and markings on his face. But other than that. I leaned toward Rin and asked, "I saw earlier some kind of demon. First time in my life. Is Sesshomaru, I mean, Lord Sesshomaru a demon or a human? And is he a Lord for real?"

"Yea, he is." She said.

"He's a lord. He's a human or demon?" I asked again.

"He's a demon." She said, smiling.

"Oh, I kind of figured he must have been. His ears are too pointy for a human. So, some demons are hot too." I said, whispering. Rin giggled. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly opened and glanced at me. "Crap, how did he hear me?" I asked, looking away.

"He has hearing like a dog, cause he is a dog demon." She said.

"Oh, a dog demon." I said, getting tired. I laid down on a some blankets that were on the ground, and then said, "So, in this time there are demons. How come there isn't any in my time?".

"There are." Sesshomaru said as I fell asleep.

To be continued...

Inuyasha cast © Takahashi Rumiko

Yu Yu Hakusho Gang © Yoshihiro Togashi

Fanfic & Ruusu Robbinzu, and other OC to come along © Ruth Minamino


	5. Chapter 5

Kitsune's or Inu-Youkai's Love?

An Inuyasha & YuYu Hakusho Crossover Fanfiction

Ruth Minamino

3rd Pov

Chapter 5: I have to find her! She's with him!

Inuyasha climbed up and on the well, then looked around, and smelt the air "Mmm? She was here.." He smelled again, then wide eyed, "What? Why was Sesshomaru here?" He looked around more, sitting on the well. "Damn, she didn't go off with him did she?"

"Who?" Shuuichi asked as he and Hiei come out of a portal, causing Inuyasha to fall off onto the ground.

"Where did you come from?!" He yelled, after he got up. "And who, is he?" Inuyasha pointed at Hiei.

"This is Hiei, a friend of mine. This is Inuyasha, Hiei." Shuuichi said, "Now that introductions are out of the way where is Ruusu? I can smell her. She's not that far away from here. And you said something about a him, who is she with? He smells a lot like you."

Inuyasha, crosses his arms, "Sesshomaru is my brother. He's nothing like me. "

Shuuichi and Hiei exchanges looks. "So she is safe, then?" Shuuichi asked.

"Don't mistake him, for me. Sesshomaru is tricky. He says he hates humans." Inuyasha said.

"Then, I have to find her!" Shuuichi said.

"You will find her huh?" Inuyasha said. "I wouldn't worry to much about Sesshomaru. I don't think he would hurt her or anything. He has a little girl that follows him around, and he hasn't hurt her at all. And he says he hates human and all." Inuyasha shrugs, "She's in better care than if Naraku found her instead of Sesshomaru. Don't worry I'll have her back in no time, you just stay-"

Shuuichi was walking in the direction where Ruusu and Sesshomaru went, not waiting any longer.

"Hey, I was talking here! I said I would get her!" Inuyasha growled jumping off the well and went after Shuuichi. Hiei had no choice but to follow, "Hn. I'm surrounded by a love sick fox, and a moron dog."

"What'd you say?!" Inuyasha asked.

It was dark, but they could see and smell that she is close by and unharmed. They smelled no blood. And that unusual when a demon as deadly as Naraku around anywhere. Inuyasha couldn't even sense him, after he went into hiding masking his awful scent. Inuyasha, snarled. Shuuichi stops, and asked, "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Is she alright? I can sense she is fine and sleeping.".

Inuyasha, stops, then sighs, "Ruusu is. It's nothing. I was just thinking of Naraku. I haven't been able to sense the bastard for a while. And that's dangerous, when he's around and I can't find him. Especially since he is after the Scared Jewel Shard. Even though she is safe with Sesshomaru, one of Naraku's insects might be around spying for him."

At that same time one of Naraku's insect was hover above Ruusu, Rin and Jaken as they slept by the fire. Rin was in the middle, sleeping comfortable, turned toward Ruusu. Jaken was sleeping on his back, with a air bubble going in and out of his nose, and snoring.

Out of nowhere the bug we cut in half by Sesshomaru's deadly claws. "So, Naraku sent out one of his bugs to spy on me?" He hovered over the campsite, watching the three slept, oblivious to the fact of the danger. "Or was it her?" His eyes lingered on them, then focused on Ruusu, and he missed seeing one of Naraku's insect's leaving.

Shuuichi finally found the campsite and heave a sigh of relief when he saw Ruusu sleeping. A little girl beside her, and a… "Toad demon?" Shuuichi whispered with a lifted brow. Shuuichi quietly walked up to her, and bend down and whispered, "Ruu-" He jumped back missing being cut by Sesshomaru's deadly claws. Sesshomaru and Shuuichi stared at each other.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked, getting in the way between Ruusu and Shuuichi. Inuyasha and Hiei watched from the sidelines. Neither one wanted to get between two dangerous and lethal demons.

"Demon." Sesshomaru said, drawing out his sword.

Shuuichi reached behind his hair and withdrew out his rose.

"Is he going to give a rose…. to my brother?" Inuyasha asked, whispering to Hiei. "No." Hiei answered.

Silence, as Sesshomaru and Shuuichi stared at each other, both ready for one of them to strike the other. All was heard was the sleep beauties soft breathing and a beast snoring. This continued until the sun was about to rise. Inuyasha, nodded off a couple of times, before he asked, "Are they done yet?" Hiei, who was awake and alert, said, 'No.".

Then Sesshomaru, put his sword back and asked, "Are you Shuuichi?". Shuuichi, nods, and said, "I am. How do you know my name?", putting the rose away.

Sesshomaru turned and said, "I heard her say your name several times as she sleeps." Sesshomaru glances at Shuuichi, "Tell me, are you and her, lovers?".

That woke Inuyasha up, "What'd he ask?!" barely catching himself from falling. "You heard just as good as I did, dog." Hiei replied watching the Sesshomaru and Shuuichi. Inuyasha glared at Hiei.

"We aren't lovers." Shuuichi said, glancing away. "She met me three days ago, but.." Shuuichi stops as the sound of demons got close.

Sessmaru turned his head toward the sky, and said, "Naraku's demons have come." He pulls out his sword.

"Inuyasha and Hiei watched as the demons flew closer and closer. "Damn!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped next to Shuuichi, "Don't tell me. Their after the scared jewel shard Ruusu has." The demons growls and moans got louder and louder as they got closer.

Jaken woke up and looked up at the demons, "Lord Sesshomaru!" He yelled waking up Rin, and Ruusu.

To be continued..!

Inuyasha cast © Takahashi Rumiko

Yu Yu Hakusho Gang © Yoshihiro Togashi

Fanfic & Ruusu Robbinzu, and other OC to come along © Ruth Minamino

.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitsune's or Inu-Youkai's Love?

An Inuyasha & YuYu Hakusho Crossover Fanfiction

Ruth Minamino

1st Pov

Chapter 6: You're a demon?

Jaken woke me up with his shrieking, "Lord Sesshomaru!" he got beside Sesshomaru. "Could they be after Ruusu-san?". Rin followed.

I rubbed my eyes, then it hit me, "What?" I looked and saw Shuuichi, Inuyasha, and a short guy I haven't seen before. "Shuuichi?" I said as he looks at me. "How are you here?" before I caught myself I was hugging him. I quickly let him go, and stepped a foot back, looking down, my face burned, I cleared my throat and said, "Sorry.". I finally hear the whaling of the demons, and looked. There were many as they got close, "Oh my god." I said, "Demons? What is happening?".

"They are after the jewel piece you carry." Shuuichi said, taking my arm gently, and putting me behind him. "Stay behind me, Ruusu.".

"Ok." I said, clutching his shirt sleeve. Shuuichi looked back at me, then glanced at the short guy, and the short guy nods, taking out his sword, and disappearing. All of a sudden Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were taking off and cutting the demons up in the sky. Blood flow down from the sky, some red , some green, and some black. I never seen such gore before, and I barely saw Hiei as he dice the demons up. Then, it was over, pieces of demons lay everywhere over the land. Hiei appeared as he were, and slash the blood off his sword and returned back to his shield at his hip. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did the same.

"Darn, I didn't even have to use my Backlash wave." Inuyasha said, glancing at Hiei, "Remind me never to piss you off." He said to Hiei. "Don't piss me off." Hiei said.

"They were after me?" I asked, they look at me.

"Yes, that is one of thousands shards of the scared jewel all over this place." Inuyasha said, walking up, tugging on his cap, "And many demons, as well, as some humans are after them. The scared Jewel makes a demon stronger, and Naraku is after them all. Kagome and I, with some other friends are seeking them, before he finds them. I want the Jewel also for myself. To become a full demon." He took of his cap and reveled his dog ears, "I'm only half. My father was a demon."

My mouth dropped, he had ears! Cute ears, I thought. "You are a dog demon?" I asked staring at them, His ears twitched. "Like Sesshomaru?"

"I'm nothing like, him." Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, who was a few feet away glancing at us. "We're only half brothers.".

"You two are brothers." I stepped in front of Shuuichi, glancing at Inuyasha, then to Sesshomaru. They did look like brothers. "Unbelievable." I whispered. I stared at Sesshomaru.

He glanced at me, then away, "Unfortuneily we share the same father.". Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started death glaring at each other.

"Are you not afraid, Ruusu?" Shuuichi finally spoke, getting my attention, "They are demons.".

"Hard to believe it, but no I'm not afraid of them." I said. "Them" looked at me. "How did you, get here, Shuuichi? Did Marci tell you I fell into the well?"

Shuuichi, glances at the others, then said, "Let's talk alone, shall we?"

"Sure." I said, as he took my hand and pulled me away from the others.

"Shuuichi?" I asked as he stopped and turned away some but still had my hand.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault that you are involved with Marci. She thinks you are the reason she and I broke up." He said, "I'm glad you are not hurt." He looked at me, "I knew Marci was mean, but I never would have thought she was insane, and try to hurt you or worse."

"I didn't know either. She just pushed me, before I could've moved or anything." I said.

"Ruusu, you are truly not afraid of Inuyasha or Sesshomaru are you?" He asked pulling me closer.

"Uh, No.' I said, getting nervous.

He slightly smiled, and said, "What if I told you that I am a demon, myself?" He let my hand got and stepped back.

"You are?" I asked.

He reached under his hair and pulled out a rose, "Yes, I am a demon. I won't hurt you, please don't be nervous." He extended his hand and I took the rose.

"It's not that I'm afraid or anything." I whispered, looking at the red rose.

"My name is Kurama." He said, getting my attention. He turned looking at the sun rising over the horizon, "I was a fox spirit. Long story, but I was chased by a hunter, and I got terrible hurt and had to escape into the human world. I went into a fetus of my mother, and became what I am now." He looked at me, "I know it's hard to believe, but I want you to believe me."

"I do." I said, slightly smiling.

He lowered his eyes, and said, "Thank you, Ruusu." Suddenly he transformed, and said, "This is my demon form. Youko Kurama."

"Oh my god." I whispered, wide eyed. He was frightly beautiful, with long silver hair, golden eyes, fox ears, and tail. "You are.."

He stepped forward close to me, and said, "Please don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt you. I never told Marci, and my mother doesn't even know the truth about me. She must never know that her son is a demon, I don't want her to be scared of me or shun me. That will kill me if she ever turns away from me, from a monster.".

"You.. Aren't a monster." I said, dazed looking into his eyes.

"Humans will call me that if they find out." He said, looking down at me. The wind blew his silver hair to me. "You must not tell anyone.".

"I won't." I said, as he took my wrist.

All of a sudden he let go and jumped back missing Sesshomaru's claws again.

"Wha?" I said. Sessomaru got in front of me. "Wait, It's Shuuichi!" I said.

Sesshomaru glances back at me, then stepped aside, and said, "I know.".

"So this is your true form, eh?" Inuyasha said from out of nowhere, walking up to Kurama. "You decided to show her your demon self.".

Kurama, nods, then glances at me, "I wanted to." He glances at Sesshomaru, and said, "I would never hurt her.".

Sesshomaru just nods.

Inuyasha lifts a brow at Sesshomaru, then said, "Well, now that we found her, maybe she should go back to her time? Just return the jewel shard to Kagome when you go back.".

"I can go back?" I said, looking at Sesshomaru who said I couldn't go back.

"Sure." Inuyasha said doing the same thing. "You didn't tell her she couldn't go back did you Sesshomaru?".

Sesshomaru said nothing just turned and walked back to the site.

"I can't believe this!" Inuyasha said, "You can't be! It's not possible!" Inuyasha said following, "It's not the jewel shard, but you wanted-" Sesshomaru slashes his sword at Inuyasha, causing him to jump back and stop talking.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru said, turning around and disappearing into the bushes.

"Ruusu?" Kurama said back as Shuuichi. "We better go back.".

I nodded, looking at where Sesshomaru left. "Yeah, but I think I should say goodbye to Rin, Jaken, and-"

"Sesshomaru?" He said, with a hint of jealously.

I nodded. "Ok." He said.

Sesshomaru was sitting on a log when I went back to the campsite, Rin was playing on the ground, and Jaken was watching Sesshomaru, worried.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked, as I walked up to him. Rin looked up, and Jaken looked. "I guess I will go home." I said.

He stayed quiet.

"It was nice to meet you all." I said, "Thanks for everything."

"Wasn't there someone trying to kill you back there?" He asked.

I blinked, then nodded, "Yes."

"Do you want to be killed by this wench, Marci?" He asked.

"No. I don't. But, I have to go back. And-"

"She wants you dead. And it's because of him." Sesshomaru said, motioning a hand toward, Shuuichi who stood with Hiei at a path toward the well.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I heard everything." Sesshomaru said, standing, "He didn't stop it did he?".

"He wasn't there at the time." I defended, stepping back, "It's not his fault. Marci knew what she was doing.".

"I'm sure she did." He said turning away, "Fine. Go back."

"B-bye." I said, turning, and I went to Shuuichi. I looked back, and saw him still standing with his back toward me. Jaken was talking to him.

"Let's go." Kurama said, taking my hand. I nodded, and we left toward the well.

"Do we just jump down?" I asked, looking down the well. I looked at Kurama, "How did you get here?".

Kurama, glances at Hiei, "A friend. This is Hiei. Hiei this is Ruusu.".

"Hi." I said. Hiei just nodded.

"I'll meet you back at headquarters." Kurama said to Hiei. Hiei, nodded, then went in a portal. My mouth dropped. Kurama chuckles, then said, "It's very hard to explain it, but, Hiei is a demon, and knows the way of time traveling. I don't even know how he does it.".

"Oh." I said, and smiled, "But how are you going to get back? I have the jewel here." I put my hand on my chest, where my shirt pocket was.

"Just hold hands or something." Inuyasha said, walking up. "You can get there if you hang on to each other.".

"Oh." I blushed. We have to hug, I thought.

"When you get there, tell Kagome to put her shards in a safe box or something." He smiled, "Away from exploring hands.".

I laughed, "Ok. Bye Inyasha.".

"Naw, we'll see each other again." He said, putting his cap on.

"Ok." I said, then looked at Kurama. He took my hand, then we stood on the well.

"You better hold each other." Inuyasha said.

Kurama slightly blushed, then nodded. I blushed, as I put my arms around him.

"See you, Inuyasha." Kurama said, then he jumped down taking me with him. I gasped slightly. We fell, and fell. I finally looked at him. His red hair flowed around him, he turned us around, then we hit bottom. He took the blow on his back, I was on top of him.

Oh god, I thought, blushing with my face buried in his neck and hair.

"Are.. You alright?" He asked, breathing hard.

"Yeah." I said, moving off of him, and turning away from him, so he wouldn't see me. I swallowed, and asked, "Are you? You took most of the fall.".

He chuckles, "It was nothing, I'm fine.". He sat up, and put his hand on my shoulder, "We better get out of here, and return Kagome's shard.".

I nodded, and he helped me up. We stared at each other, for a long time. His face got closer. His hand touched my cheek, then he leaned down and..

"Hey! Are you down there!" Kagome's ranged down from the top, stopping him.

His face blushed, as he pulled away. "Yes!" He yelled up, "We'll be up there in a second!". He glanced at me, and said, "Y-You first.".

I nodded, "Alright." Then I climbed up and out of the well.

To be Continued...!!

Inuyasha cast © Takahashi Rumiko

Yu Yu Hakusho Gang © Yoshihiro Togashi

Fanfic & Ruusu Robbinzu, and other OC's © Ruth Minamino


	7. Chapter 7

Kitsune's or Inu-Youkai's Love?

An Inuyasha & YuYu Hakusho Crossover Fanfiction

Ruth Minamino

3rd POV

Chapter 7: What is wrong with him?

"Lord Sesshomaru has been acting very strange since Ruusu left." Rin whispered to Jaken, as they walked several feet from Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean, Rin? He seems the same as he always been." Jaken said.

"No, I think he liked her, and is missing her. I think she should come back." Rin said.

Sesshomaru glances back and said, "Rin, Hush.".

"Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said. Sesshomaru glances back ahead.

"See." Rin whispered. Jaken sighs.

It's been a week since she left, and I can't stop thinking about her, Sesshomaru thought. He rested against a tree by the well. "Why am I here?" He said aloud. He sent Rin and Jaken off to do something, just as long as they where not around so he couldn't hear them whispering anymore.

Sesshomaru walk over to the well and peered down into the blackness. "She went back with him." He said, remembering them holding each other as they were about to jump down. "Let her do what she wants. Fool." He said to himself, turning away, and walking a few feet. He stopped then glanced back, remembering her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!?" Rin yelled as she walked around the well.

"Rin, why are you yelling?" Jaken asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't here anymore." Rin said, "He must have went to get Ruusu!".

"Fool. You know he goes off without telling us. He didn't go get that human." Jaken said, but looked at the well.

Everyone stared at Sesshomaru as he walked down a busy street.

"Is that a Cosplayer?" Someone whispered.

Sesshomaru ignored them. "Fools." He said, as he followed a scent.

And found a school. "She must be here." He said.

"Sesshomaru?" Kurama said behind him. "Why are you here?"

Sesshomaru turned, and said, "Why are you?".

Kurama, lifts a brow, and saw the challenge in Sesshomaru eyes.

To be continued..!

Inuyasha cast © Takahashi Rumiko

Yu Yu Hakusho Gang © Yoshihiro Togashi

Fanfic & Ruusu Robbinzu, and other OC's © Ruth Minamino


	8. Chapter 8

Kitsune's or Inu-Youkai's Love?

An Inuyasha & YuYu Hakusho Crossover Fanfiction

Ruth Minamino

(1st POV)

Chapter 8: Why are you here?

It's been at least three days since Kurama and I came back. We started to see more of each other but haven't gone out yet. He comes and gets me after school. I returned Kagome's shard to her that day we came back. I sat in the last class. Marci was there, but she acted like I didn't exist anymore. And I guess that's good. I wonder how is Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken was. Sesshomaru acted weird that day I left. I felt bad about it. We left kind of fast. I hope they are alright, I thought.

I stopped as I saw Kurama, and.. "Sesshomaru?" I said. He was standing beside Kurama, as he leaned against the gate wall. Sesshomaru stood out like a sore thumb. Everyone going in and out stared at him and whispered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking up to them.

"I asked the same." Kurama said, straighten and taking my hand. Sesshomaru, glanced away, and said, "Is that the one who tried to kill you?".

I followed his eyes and saw Marci with a guy, looking over at us. She was about to get in the guy's car, but was just standing there jaw dropped, staring at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, but-" I said looking back at him, "It's okay now. She doesn't even notice me anymore. I guess she is over it.".

Sesshomaru looked at me, and said, "Really? Did you take care of it, Kurama?" He glanced at Kurama.

"Yes. Everything is fine now, at least it seems to be." Kurama glanced over the way toward Marci. Marci got in the car, and it left.

"Are you both lovers now?" Sesshomaru asked.

I blushed, "Huh?!"

"Why are you here Sesshomaru? How are you here?" Kurama asked.

"It seems I can cross like Inuyasha.." He said.

"Kurama?" Hiei said out of nowhere.

"Hiei?" Kurama said. "What is it?"

"Koenma wants to talk to you.' Hiei said.

Kurama sighs, "Ok." then looks at me, "Sorry it looks like I will have to go."

I nodded, "Ok. I promised Kagome that I would come over today.".

Kurama glances at Sesshomaru, "I guess you can accompany her?".

Sesshomaru nods.

"Well then I will see you later." Kurama said, kissing my hand then left with Hiei.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said, turning, and walking back. I followed behind him.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" I asked, behind him.

It took him a second before, "Yes?".

"Why are you here? I mean, it is good to see you, I was worried about you."

He stopped, and I bumped into him. "Why were you worried about I?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know.." I said, as we stopped at a stoplight. I heard whispering behind us. I glanced back, people were stopped way back from us. "Um, Sesshomaru, you're attracting a lot of attention, you know." I glanced up at him, he was glancing back, I heard them stop whispering and a few lightly gasped.

Then he looked at me, and said, "I care not." He looked ahead.

I blinked, then looked ahead, "Ok." I said softly, the light turned green to walked, I stepped a few steps, before I heard a engine roar I was in the air as Sesshomaru holding me to him with one arm. "Whoa.".

He landed on the other side and glared back at the car. It was the same car that Marci got in earlier. Sesshomaru let me go, then sprinted toward it. "Wait!, Sesshomaru!" I yelled, but he didn't listen, and he spilt the cars engine intwo, killing it. People gasped and screamed. "Oh no!" I said as I heard sirens. I ran to him pulling his sleeve, "come on, Sesshomaru! You're going to be in trouble if the police comes. We've got to go.". He growls at the dark glass of the car before pulling me to him, and jumping toward the sky.

To be continued...!!

Inuyasha cast © Takahashi Rumiko

Yu Yu Hakusho Gang © Yoshihiro Togashi

Fanfic & Ruusu Robbinzu, and other OC's © Ruth Minamino

.


	9. Chapter 9

Kitsune's or Inu-Youkai's Love?

An Inuyasha & YuYu Hakusho Crossover Fanfiction

Ruth Minamino

(3rd POV)

Chapter 9: He took her back?!

"There seems to be a disturbance at a lightstop." Koenma said, pushing his remote, as Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara stood at his desk. The Tv flashed, Sesshomaru and Ruusu frozen in the mid air. Koenma lifts a brow, "Do we know of this demon? And why he is here? Mmm?".

"Sir?" Kurama stepped forward, "His name is Sesshomaru, and-"

Koenma, waved his hand, "Yes yes we know that. You know this demon, Kurama? Do you know why he is here, and why he has your girlfriend?"

Kurama, slightly flushed, "Yes, sir. He is the demon I told you about when Ruusu was in the Feudal Era.".

"Yes, I remember." Koenma, sucked his pacifier.

"What's going on Kurama?" Yuusuke asked, "Why does he have your girl? She is your girl, I mean you talk enough about her that I want to choke myself.".

"Urameshi's just jealous, that you have a girl-" Kuwabara couldn't finish as Yusukes elbow hit his stomach.

"He did save her life.' Koenma said as he rewind the tape, then hit replay, showing the almost hit and run. Koenma let the tape played.

"Sesshomaru?" Ruusu asked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he sprinted on the rooftops, toward Kagome's.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!" Ruusu said, as he landed at the well shrine, and went in.

Sesshomaru jumped down the well taking Ruusu with him. Koenma paused the tape.

"What?" Kurama gasped.

"Well, it seems your girl was kidnapped by her savior." Yusuke said.

"He took her back with him?" Kurama said.

"Seems so." Koenma said.

"It looks like you have a rival, and he means business, Kurama." Yuusuke said. "You going after her-" Yusuke stopped and gasped at Kurama's dead serious face. Oh crap, Yusuke thought, I haven't seen him this pissed since elder Toguro, and Game master's death!.

"Looks like I need another portal into the feudal era?" Hiei asked, Koenma. Koenma, sighs, "Looks like it."

Kurama's hands clench and teeth grind, and he snarled.

To be Continued..!!!

Inuyasha cast © Takahashi Rumiko

Yu Yu Hakusho Gang © Yoshihiro Togashi

Fanfic & Ruusu Robbinzu, and other OC's © Ruth Minamino


End file.
